Through The Looking Glass
by Little-Moon-Wolf
Summary: Bella's life has been hell and what if she could relate all to well to Jasper. and what's this about Edward? Come read and find out. I am now posting all my stories on watt pad so please come and read them my username is LunerHope
1. BackStabber

Threw the looking glass

AN: I am currently rewriting all my story's But in the mean time here is TTLG a story that has been plaguing my mind as of late. Also in this fanfic Bella is changed sometime in the 1900's so please bear that in mind.

Pairing- Bella/Jasper/peter/garret

Rating-M

Chapter One

Bella's POV

 _Forks, Washington- Woods behind the Swan residents_

I stood there for a moment replaying what he said to me and the more I thought about it the more pissed I became _how dare he! Not only did that ass hole call me worthless but he had the nerve to call me a PET!? Woof motherfucken woof! Would you like some kibble with that comment!_ I glared at were he used to stand picturing different scenarios to kill the motherfucker.

"MM-MM" I turn towards the voice _well shit_

"Victoria…." I didn't get much more than that out. Because the next thing that I new I was on fire.

 _150 years later –_ _Maria's Compound_

I stood looking at the plans that maria gave me to look at. Though if I was being honest with my self I kind of have gotten tired of this way of life. Though what else was there left for me everyone I have ever known is ether long since dead or think that I am dead. So in reality I don't really have anything left, but to continue to live this way of life.

But back to the subject at hand battle plans nothing new really different day same shit. As I looked at what she had given me to work with. I was disappointed as I turned to go and check on the newborns. My gift started going haywire, I didn't really think anything of it so I just continued on with my day.

 _Cullen's house – Forks, Washington_

Jasper's POV

As I sat in my office looking out the window I couldn't help but think what type of life Bella must have lived. Though I new it wasn't worth the thought but being back here sorta brings up the memories of her.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my phone started playing Darth Vader music.

"what up fucker" I heard Peter laugh though I could tell by his tone that it was serious

"are you alone?" peter asked

"no I'm in my study." peter growled

"then get that ass moving and become scarce what I have to tell you is for your ears only because if thous fuckers find out hat I'm about to tell you Maria will kill her!" shit this was serious

Major POV

I got up and ran till I was out of hearing rang.

"Captain Report!" I hissed

"Major an informant of mine just called and Reported that Maria Has gotten a little ballsy." that wasn't anything new that bitch was more psychotic than anyone I new "that's not all My gift has been going haywire these last couple of weeks. Today though it told me that I have to get you and Garret and we have to move ass to maria's compound and if the Cullen's so much as think of coming all hell is going to break lose and this would have been for nothing." I growled I really hated his gift sometimes

"all right I'm on my way. Do we know who where going to that damned compound for?" I couldn't help but ask

"yes sir, we're going there for Bella Swan"


	2. women scorned

Chapter two – Women scorned

AN: OK while I wrote this and realized that I got the date wrong Bella is changed in 1865 in this chapter you will get more background on Isabella and what she as had to go threw. Also the comment in chapter one IS Edward that will be explaned later in the story. Just know that the Cullen Coven is what they seem. x.X

Song that inspired this chapter – Dixie Chicks – Not Ready to Make Nice

Previously On TTLG

" _all right I'm on my way. Do we know who where going to that damned compound for?" I couldn't help but ask_

" _yes sir, we're going there for Bella Swan"_

Jasper's POV

Wait what did he just say!? That couldn't be right the Swan family is dead…..right?

"what did you just say Peter the Swan family is dead!" I hope I'm hearing shit I really do

"i don't know what they have told you but from what I've been told but Isabella Swan is quit alive….well as alive as you can be in the southern wars." Great just fucking great

"alright I'm on my way" I said knowing that I'm going to have to hide this from The double duo. Which isn't going to be hard at all. I run back to the house and jump into my office and start to look at the things that where around me. But I couldn't stop thinking of what peter just told me Bell was alive that couldn't be right….could it?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number I new by heart

"hey major long time no hear. what can I do for you?" I smirked as I heard the voice pick up on the second ring.

"hello char I need you to pull some strings and send someone to come pick my things up I'm leaving the Cullen Clan and need my things taken back home." I smirked when I heard something break and crying for me to reconsider. Not going to happen.

"Finally! OK I'm on it any set day?" I laughed

"nope when ever is fine by me" the door to my office flew open and I was staring at a very upset Edward and Alice

"OK well see ya soon" and the line went dead. I smirked as I looked at Alice I couldn't help but laugh at these too idiots

"what is so funny!?" I just laughed harder

"you think that I am afraid of you. HA you too idiots don't scare me and if you even think to try to stop me I kill you both that is a promise." I growled out I wasn't playing in fact I was quit tired of these too….no acutely I was tired of this damn "family".

"no you cant leave I wont allow it!" I snapped my head to Edward and growled I was about to lung luckily for Edward his maker cam and intervened

"now Edward Jasper can leave if he wants it is his decision in the end and if he wants to leave he may" Carlisle look at me I could practically smell the disappointment "just know that you wont be welcome back" I chuckled at this

"As if I would want to come back there is more to life than you damn coven" I hissed and tuned around to grab something when I heard Charlotte call my name from down stares, I smirked at that.

"up here Charlotte" I say while looking them with an arched brow

"ah well look at this a 'Family' gathering" Charlotte said while chuckling

"OK I'll leave it to you char" I say while walking past them and heading out of the house and started to run towards where peter was staying all the while thinking that this was only the silence be for te storm.

Isabella POV – Maria's Compound

I looked at everything in anger, know don't get me wrong I am quite glad that bitch changed me and sold me to the highest biding warlord. Which ironically was her downfall after she crossed my path. I haven't earned the name Enyo by playing nice. Oh that would be to easy no I like to make people suffer after all is was a Cullen that brought this upon her and when the time was right she was going to make them pay, oh and pay they will.

Know to just bid my time after all Maria and the other warlords have gotten a little to comfortable. Oh if only they knew what she had planed. Hmm the thought alone made her wet with desire.

"mistress everyone is in place" I turned and smiled

"good" I purred while I ran my finger along his jaw "give the signal" I said then walked off knowing that he would get it done. As I walked off I smirked as I heard screaming coming from the compound and laughed knowing maria would be angry as shit when she learned that everything she worked for was now destroyed. Better watch you back Cullen's, because Enyo has a list with names and you assholes are on the fucking top.


	3. Wake-Up Call

Chapter 3 – Wake-Up Call

AN: Ok so I haven't been able to update like I planned. While I was typing the next chapter my computer decided it was going to crash. I am terribly sorry for not updating recently but I am back.…and on with the story! Also I'd like to apologize ahead of time for the short chapter. But the next one WILL be longer these recent chapters are all leading up to a longer one that I intend to be Next.

Previously on TTLG

 _"good" I purred while I ran my finger along his jaw "give the signal" I said then walked off knowing that he would get it done. As I walked off I smirked as I heard screaming coming from the compound and laughed knowing Maria would be angry as shit when she learned that everything she worked for was now destroyed. Better watch you back Cullen's, because Enyo has a list with names and your asses are on the fucking top._

I Smiled as I continued to walk away knowing that everything was now falling into place. I contained a smirk that treated to cross my lips…oh the things that I could do, oh where to start.

Peters POV

"shit" I don't know when this shit happened but suddenly my gift is telling me that we have be on guard that shit was about to hit the fan, and nothing good was going to come out of this.

"what this time Peter" The Major growled out while glaring at me, I don't blame him at all I have been acting really strange lately and recently it has only been getting worse.

"truthfully Major I haven't a fucking clue all I know is we need to get the fuck out of dodge, because whatever the fuck is about to go down is going to alert the Volturi." I say while holding my head in my hands I normally I'm a cryptic motherfucker but even this was driving me mad. Whomever this damn Bella was need to be stopped soon because whatever she was planning wasn't going to be some small matter that could be ended with an 'im sorry I won't do it again' no whatever the fuck pissed her off was well thought out. Shit can only go downhill from hear.

Jasper's POV

Something wasn't right that's for damn sure. Whatever Peter's gift was telling him was stressing him out. I've only been here for a day and even I can tell that whatever the hell his 'knower' was telling him wasn't good. What the hell did we get are self's into. I walk over to the liquor cabinet and grab some whiskey as im about to pour myself some my phone rings.

I walk over and grab it and peter is looking at it with confused but serious look.

"hello" I say more as a question that I intended

"hmm hello indeed Major" I hear a voice say on the other end that can only be identified as Vampire

"and may I ask to whom do I have the honor to be speaking with" I ask as im more on guard than ever I hear her laugh before she answers

"That major isn't the concern right now, but if you must know. The name is Victoria and I know the vampire that is causing all the trouble and why" At that I am immediately listening and so is Peter. Though I didn't realize until later is that the only way to solve the problem IS to get the Volturi involved.


	4. Truth Be Told Part 1

Jaspers POV

I couldn't stand still no matter how much I wanted to. I stopped and looked at the clock on the wall and hoped that the damned hand would move faster. But the damned thing was taunting me and would do as I wanted it to. Times like this made me hate being immortal. Time was every human's enemy but they seemed to make it work and I envied that about them. Just as I was about to flip the computer beeped letting me know that they have contacted me finally.

 _Dear mister Whitlock,_

 _Thank you for contacting the Volturi about this matter. We would like to let you know that we are currently overlooking the matter at hand with diligence._

I didn't even finish what It had to say as the laptop ended up being fireplace kindling.

"really Major another laptop" I turned and snarled at him and backed up wisely.

"the fucking typical spammed email that those bustards send everyone it's complete BS." I snap I need them and they couldn't even be bothered to contact me them self's no they send out an automated email that everyone fucking gets. As I started to calm down I realized something wasn't adding up.

Bella's POV

I smirked as I watched the Cullen's and smiled time to put the plan into motion. I smile as I turn and head back to my house oh if only they knew how this was going to end, and it wasn't in their favor at all.

"everything ready "I ask as I walk into the house knowing I would get a reply

"yes mistress" Hunter replied while holding a map in one hand and the amulets in another

I smirked I loved my coven they were all gifted and soot over by every power hungry vampire out there. Hunter her S.I.C was a witch in his human day and it transferred over then there was Sara his mate who was a vampire hunter and descendent. Then there was heathier there elemental who if worked correctly could fuck up everyone's world. With the three in her coven she was stronger than the Volturi's whole army and fuck everyone's world up right…about…know.

"heathier" was all I had to say and the shit storm began


End file.
